Kara Zor-El: SupergirlDemongirl
by Xylar
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Kara is the only kryptonian to make it to Earth, but due to an accident turns evil and terrorizes Earth as Demongirl. However, when a solar eclipse robs her of her powers events are set into motion that will forever change her role on Earth and everyone on it. Rated M for graphic violence, swearing and possible sexual content in later chapters.
1. Powerless

Chapter 1: Demon girl

Premise:

Set in an alternate universe, Jor-El died in a freak accident of nature, mere minutes before he could punch in the coordinates that would send his newborn son off to safety. As a result, Kal-El perished alongside every other Kryptonian when the planet exploded. Every other Kryptonian, except for one. Kara's pod did have a successful launch and made it all the way to Earth. However, her pod was damaged upon entering Earth's atmosphere, it crashlanded and the infant inside received a headtrauma that would have far reaching consequences for the people of planet Earth. Being far different then anyone else on the planet, Kara resented human beings and began a solo campaign against humanity, whom she believed is responsible for creating her. Kara tries to figure out who she really is and where she came from. In the following years, Kara, who now came to be known as 'The Demon Girl', had wrecked Earth's society and obliterated most of their armies. Rather then seeking to rule the people Kara now roams Earth aimlessly rampages on endlessly in frustration and anger. Until one fateful day, a solar eclipse robbed her of her powers.

New sensations.

Pain.

She wasn't used to feeling pain. At all. She had always been invulnerable. No matter what the people had tried to use against her, it had always bounced off her as harmlessly as water would splash off a rock. She wasn't used to the sensation. It was new to her and caused severe confusion. How was this possible? Had they finally invented a tool capable of hurting her? Bringing her down? Were they tracking her right now as she plummeted down to Earth, unable to fly? She didn't understand. One moment, everything had been fine. She was flying around looking for a settlement called Blüdhaven, where a professor was rumoured to live who had made a shocking discovery about Kara's pod trajectory when it entered Earth 25 years ago. The next thing she knew, she lost her ability to fly. Shocked at the loss of her power, Kara had tried to use her 'superbreath' to slow her descent but found this power inactive as well. She hadn't checked all her powers yet, but she assumed they were all disabled somehow. Which put her in quite the predicament at the moment. She was rapidly approaching solid ground and without any of her powers, she would be smeared across the ground leaving nothing more then a bloody stain. Like… like… like an ordinary HUMAN!

The mere thought enraged Kara. This could not be how things ended. She was Kara, The Demon Girl. She had brought the entire populace of a planet down on their knees to worship her like a goddess. Enraged at the very idea of it, Kara's eyes flashed with anger and frustration and suddenly found her descent slowing. Part of her powers had returned, fuelled by nothing more then pure anger and frustration. But she was still descending to rapidly. She used whatever willpower she had to force herself to slow down, but a quick glance at the ground told her that it would be too late. She was going to crash and come down hard, whether she liked it or not. Kara gritted her teeth together and her thoughts raced. There had to be a way to escape. As Kara desperately studied the surface for any possibilities, a crazy idea suddenly came to her. She was putting so much effort into slowing down… when she should be speeding up! There was a lake not far from here. If she continued trying to slow down, she would never make it. But would she survive the impact? Normally, she would. But at the moment, she wasn't sure. She gritted her teeth and kept her arms at her sides, in order to go as fast as she could. Maybe, if she could achieve enough speed, if enough of her powers were left, she could reach the lake and crash there. Beats smashing into solid rock headfirst.

She summoned every ounce of strength she had left, focused every fiber of her being on making that lake and surviving this… whatever it was. And when she did, when she got out, she would find a way to get her powers back and make whoever did this PAY! She would destroy his family, his home, his whole country if she had to and then take him high up in the sky so he could see the damage she had wrought upon his planet firsthand before she'd let him fall.

That was the only thought that kept Kara going. She WOULD make that lake and she WOULD survive, then she would figure out whoever was behind this and take her revenge. As Kara continued to plummet, rock formations and forests passed her by and she realized she had achieved at least partial horizontal flight again. She was still descending rapidly and unable to access her true powers, but at least this was proof that they were still there. Then, finally, the lake dawned on the horizon and Kara aimed square for the middle of it. She would make it. She had to. She still didn't know who she was or where she came from and she would be damned if she died before finding out. And if that wasn't an option, she would settle for damning the entire planet instead!


	2. Back in action

Chapter 2

Fallen angel.

Kara tumbled through the sky helplessly, unable to control any part of her body whatsoever. Sha hadn't seen that blasted rock jutting out from underneath her. It had seemed to come out of nowhere. Before Kara could react or try to adjust her trajectory she had smashed into the side of it and had been sent spinning wildly out of control to who knows where. Pain wracked every part of her body and she could barely breathe. Her face was a bloody mess and she found that she couldn't even open her eyes to check her surroundings. She wasn't even going to be able to see how she was going to come to her end. Her legs felt broken and battered and her she was pretty sure several of her ribs were broken. Her clothes were a tattered mess and provided no protection. So this was how pain felt. This was how it felt when she hurt people. Kara had always been curious what that sensation had been like. Now that she was experiencing it firsthand, she fully understood why people sought to avoid it as much as possible. Why they feared her so much. It was… excruciating. This was by far the worst experience in her 25 year long life. As these thoughts flashed through Kara's head, she smashed into the lake that she had sought out as her salvation. Heh, salvation. More like damnation. As she plunged into the cold water, hitting its surface like a brick wall, she opened her mouth to scream in agony, but it only filled with water. Water that quickly filled her mouth and lungs. Water that dragged her down and sought to bring about her demise. Desperate, in pain and confused, Kara tried to swim to the surface but her limbs refused to obey her incoherent commands. She slowly felt herself blacking out and in a blind panic, her eyes flashed with all the years of pent up aggression, confusion and pain. Her eyes flashed and for the first time in her life, Kara felt helpless and alone. Weak, like a mewling newborn human she was sinking to her doom. Her final thoughts before the darkness took her were those of disbelief and confusion. Was this really how The Demon Girl saga would end?

Some time later.

'Yea, I understand that. … No, sir, I won't. Yes, it will be on time. Yes, sir next week. I'll be back by then. Will be on your desk first thing in the morning. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Goodbye, sir.'

Kara slowly opened her eyes. Pain. She was still in pain. It was dull and throbbing, but wracked her entire body. She tried to move but found herself unable to. Some sort of heavy substance that covered her legs and upper torso prevented her from even sitting up. Then it struck her. ALIVE! She was still alive. Her plan had worked. Where was she now? What had happened? Why hadn't her powers returned to her yet? Why had they failed her in the first place?

'Oh, good, you're up. I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up at all.'

Kara heard the voice, that of a young man, but couldn't see its source. He was standing away from her and turning her head proved to be impossible. It was held in place by a collar that she couldn't move. She tried to talk, but that didn't quite work out either. Instead, all she could do was lie there and wait for something else to happen.

The young man moved into her field of view, looked into her eyes, flashed a small light into each of her pupils and studied her reaction. Kara glared at him, but couldn't do any more then that.

He laughed. 'Ho, ho. Still got some fight in you, do you? That's good. Maybe you'll pull through after all.'

Kara couldn't respond in any way, so she just kept lying there. Who was this guy? What did he want? Was he the one responsible for what had happened to her?

'You can hear me, right? Do you remember what happened to you? Can you speak?'

Kara merely rolled her eyes. Even if she could speak or react, she would never deign to submit to the wishes of a weak human like this frail person.

'If you can hear me, blink once.'

He bowed over her and looked her square in the eye. She glared at him, but he didn't seem fazed by that at all. 'Blink once if you understand,' he repeated.

Kara sighed internally. She blinked. If she wanted answers, merely glaring about wouldn't prove useful in the end.

He smiled. 'Wonderful! You really are recovering. We'll have you up and about in no time, you'll see. But first things first. Do you remember what happened to you? How you came to be here? Blink once for yes, twice for no.'

Kara smirked. Look at this puny human, trying to piece her back together. Did he even know who she was? What she was capable of? When she was recovered, when her powers had returned to her, she would find out how he was tied into this whole mess and he would pay. Like they all would! But for now, she decided to work with him. If there was anything she understood, it was the need for answers. She'd spent her entire life doing just that. And maybe, if she provided some answers for… whoever this guy was, she would get some of her own in the process. So she blinked once. She remembered everything. Oh, how she remembered. It was etched into her memory. She doubted she would ever forget this. But she would use it as fuel for her crusade. Just like she always had.

That seemed to satisfy him. 'Good,' he said. He picked up a tape recorder and spoke, 'Subject seems to be well on her way to a full recovery. She just woke up today and appears to be in control of all her faculties. No abilities to move or communicate yet, but I'm not surprised. It's way too soon for that. Still, this is a remarkable recovery. I'll continue to monitor the situation and report any changes when they come up.'

He bent over her bed again and asked, 'Do you want me to open a window? Maybe a little bit of fresh air would do you some good. After all, you've been lying in this bed for the past two weeks now.'

Sunlight. Kara blinked. Sunlight had always felt good to her. She always felt rejuvenated and stronger when she was out in broad daylight.

'Alright then,' he said and moved away. She heard him walk away, towards a window, she imagined. 'Let there be light!' He pulled open the drapes and the room immediately brightened up. Rays of sunlight touched Kara's face and bare arms and she closed her eyes. This felt good. This felt right. For the first time since the incident, she felt like her old self again. She even felt stronger. She inhaled deeply and was shocked to find herself able to move so easily. Her eyes sprang open and Kara witnessed the contusions on her arm disappear before her very eyes. She was somewhat surprised (and embarrassed) to discover that the heavy material she had felt earlier were no more then simple sheets. She straightened her arm, easily shattering the cast her host had put on it. She felt no broken bones, no pain. She sat up straight and pulled off her collar. It came off just as easily as the cast did. Kara stood up out of bed and stretched out. She felt… amazing! She was back! As a quick test, she decided to try her ability to fly and found herself hovering a few feet above the ground with ease. She snapped her head to her captor. He had watched her recovery with mouth agape, staring at her as if she was the eighth wonder of the world. When he came to his senses again, he looked her in the eyes and suddenly found himself eye to eye with a very angry Kara. He tried to make a mad dash for the door, but Kara supersped her way there and hovered in front of it, arms crossed and glaring at him.

'You're not going anywhere until I get some answers.' Her arm snaked out and she grabbed him by the throat, easily lifting him up. 'And I WILL get my answers. And when I do, you're going to regret not killing me when you had the chance.' Kara grinned. The Demon Girl was back in full force and the world would know of that soon enough.


End file.
